Let's Play Pretend
by xorahxo
Summary: Logan is the boy who'll sleep with any willing guy. Mathias is the womanizer who always has a girl at his side. When Mathias' crazy ex-girlfriend is aiming to get him back, Mathias enlists Logan to help him get her off his back. (College AU, Mathias/OC).
1. Chapter 1

Mathias sighed. He raised up his wrist, checking his watch. He groaned and gently hit his head against the door. His best friend, Lukas, gave him a side glance.

"Are you meeting someone?" he asked monotonously. He leaned against the wall and glanced again at his friend.

The Dane shook his head. "No, I'm not meeting anyone. I just want this day to be over with. It's almost winter break and I'm looking forward to a month of no school," Mathias replied.

Lukas nodded. He looked down the hallway when a chorus of giggles echoed through the hall. He sighed, "Mathias. Your usual one o'clock."

"You make it sound like it happens every day," Mathias huffed.

"It does."

The group of girls stopped momentarily in front of Mathias to giggle and complement him. Lukas looked away, rolling his eyes. Mathias grinned at each of the girls, causing them to squeal and totally flip out. They said rushed goodbyes and hurried on their way. Mathias groaned.

"God, these girls are really getting on my nerves," he growled.

Lukas looked over at him. "I thought you liked getting girls' attention," he said.

Mathias shrugged. "Well, yeah but not like this. I literally can't do anything without them butting in or trying to talk to me. They need to take a break. Obsess over some other guy. Leave me alone," the blond said.

Lukas shrugged. "What can you do?"

"I will find a way, Lukas. Mark my words," Mathias joked.

Lukas' usual deadpan face broke only for a second to chuckle and smile. "I'm sure you will." But the smile on his face fell when he looked down the hallway past Mathias. "Oh, shit," he muttered.

"What?" Mathias asked, looking over his shoulder. "Oh…shit," he repeated.

Skipping down the hall was a girl. But not just any girl. She had perfect blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and perfect tanned skin. She had on black leggings and an oversized sweated paired with black combat boots and a wool scarf.

"Hi, Mathias!" she chimed.

Mathias cringed. "Hi…Laine."

Laine smiled big and latched on to Mathias' arm. "I've missed you, Mathias!" she said.

Mathias glanced at Lukas for help, but the Norwegian boy took a step back instead. "I'll leave you two alone," he said. "I have to get to class anyway."

"You're such a great friend, Lukas!" Laine giggled.

"Yeah," Lukas said as he walked off. "Whatever."

Mathias groaned. He turned toward the blonde girl in front of him. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you moved to California," he said.

"Oh, I did move there. But I came back. Now I live here!" she squeaked.

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I missed you, silly!"

"Okay, but why?"

Laine crossed her arms. "I wanna get back together, duh!"

Mathias froze. "I have to go. Psychology is starting soon and its at least ten minutes from here."

Laine pouted. "Then can we meet later and talk about getting back together?"

"Can't do that."

"Why not?" the girl demanded.

"Because…" Mathias struggled to think of an excuse. "Because…I have a…boyfriend?"

The word came out of his mouth before he could process what he was saying. Laine stared at him.

"You're gay now?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Mathias said. "I am."

"Then I want to meet him. Your boyfriend," Laine asked.

"Sure, no problem," Mathias lied. Laine nodded.

"Okay, good. Today, then, after school."

"Okay."

Mathias turned away from his ex-girlfriend and rushed down the halls.

"Fuck," he muttered. "How am I supposed to find a fake boyfriend by the end of the day?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, then stopped. A grin formed on his lips. There was only one person he could think of who would be perfect for the job. He changed directions and hurried toward the courtyard.

* * *

I raised my arms above me head and stretched. The week was almost over, and that means that winter break was almost here. I let out a content sigh and fished through my bag for my book.

"Hey, dude."

I glanced up. My best friends Emma and Alfred stood before me.

"Hey, guys," I replied. "What's up?"

"Not much," Emma responded, sitting down on the bench next to me. "Bored and cold as hell. Speaking of cold, why the hell are you sitting out here? It's fucking freezing!"

"Yeah, dude," Alfred agreed. "It's cold as balls."

"Poetic," I laughed.

"I try."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I like it out here. There's not many people around. I can relax without getting asked to have sex with someone."

"I thought you liked doing that," Emma said.

"Not all the time. It's not like I sleep with some guy every night. No, it's more like a couple a week and then I get bored and say no to everyone," I explained.

"There's only one person you really want to sleep with, though," Emma teased.

I glared at her. "Shut up!"

Emma giggled, "You're blushing!"

"No, I'm not! It's just cold outside!" I protested.

"Wait, this is new information," Alfred said. "Who is it?"

Emma twirled some of her blonde locks around her index finger. "Mathias Kohler," she said with a smirk.

"The womanizer? No offense, man, but you don't have a chance."

"I know," I replied.

"What are you doing over winter break?" Emma asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"Just wondering. I might do something for Christmas but I don't know yet."

I nodded quietly.

"Hey, Logan!"

I jumped and looked around for the owner of the familiar voice that called my name. My eyes landed on the familiar face of my crush, Mathias Kohler. He stopped in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Do you need something?" I asked him.

"Can I ask you something?" He glanced at Emma and Alfred. "Alone?"

I nodded. "Um, yeah. Sure," I said.

I stood up and followed Mathias.

"Ayy, go get him!" Emma called quietly.

I looked over my shoulder and shot her a glare. I followed Mathias inside the cafeteria. I rubbed my arms and looked at him.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"Okay, this is a really weird request but—"

I laughed. "Try me."

He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

I blinked. "Okay, yeah, that the weirdest request I've ever gotten and I've slept with half the guys in this school."

"So will you do it?"

"Why?"

Mathias sighed. "My ex-girlfriend moved back from California and she wants to get back together but she's crazy, which is partially why I dumped her in the first place. So when she asked to meet me after school, I panicked and told her I had a boyfriend. Don't ask me why I said boyfriend because I don't even know. And she wants to meet my 'boyfriend' after school so I needed to find a fake one so…here we are…"

"Why me, though?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you choose me?"

"Um—"

"You could've asked one of your friends to do it," I stated.

"So why me?"

"She would've figured it out if I used one of my friends. She knows them. You were the only other person I could think of so I thought I'd ask you…"

"How long would I have to pretend?" I asked. "If I said yes, that is."

Mathias shrugged. "I don't know. I would also ask if you pretend around the other girls in the school to get them to leave me alone, but that would be asking too much."

Mathias looked at me with pleading eyes, which wasn't fair. I can't say no to that. I sighed.

"All right."

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'll be your fake boyfriend for as long as you need."

* * *

**New fic because I'm neglecting to work on any of my other fics. This idea came to me at like 2 am so I wrote it down and then wrote this when I woke up. I also have an idea for another Mathias/oc fic and a Levi/oc fic so watch out. (I really like ocs, okay?)**

**I will be using human names in this fic. Emma is Belgium, by the way (she doesn't have a canon name). **

**Anyway, hope this is enjoyable. I don't know how long it'll be but I'm aiming for long chapters so we'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias grinned. "Dude, you don't know how much this means to me," he said. "This better work."

I shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see. See you later, I guess," I said.

I walked out of the cafeteria and back into the cold. I rubbed my arms and walked back over to the bench where all my stuff was. Emma and Alfred were waiting patiently for my return.

"Did you two really wait out here?" I asked them as I reached for my bag.

Emma smacked my hand.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" I asked, retracting my hand from my bag.

Emma crossed her arms. "I want to know why Mathias called you in there," she stated. "You can't leave until you do."

I sighed. "You really wanna know?"

Emma and Alfred nodded eagerly. I groaned.

"Ugh. Fine. He wanted me to pose as his boyfriend for a while until his ex-girlfriend backs off. She asked to meet his 'boyfriend' after school today and he asked me to do it," I explained.

Emma scrunched up her face. "That's an odd request. Why didn't he say girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Can I have my stuff now?"

Emma nodded and snatched my bag off the ground. She tossed it at me.

"How are you two even going to fake being boyfriends? You're not even prepared. You don't know much about each other, you don't have any pictures to show her, and you don't even have each other's phone numbers! You guys are going to mess this up," Emma sighed. "Take me to see Mathias."

I chewed my lip. She had a point. "All right."

We said goodbye to Alfred before I dragged Emma into the cafeteria where Mathias was. He glanced up, then back to his phone, then back to us. He squinted.

"Who's she?"

"This is Emma," I explained. "I told her about the situation because she wouldn't let me have my stuff if I didn't and she made some really good points. Emma?"

Emma stepped forward and lifted herself onto the cafeteria table. "You two hardly know anything about each other. You can't pretend to date if you don't know shit about your partner. You also don't have each other's numbers or know where each other lives. And if you want to be even more convincing, you need pictures and fake stories," she said, crossing her arms and flashing a triumphant smile.

Mathias stared at her, then looked at me. "Shit, she's right."

"Of course I'm right. You need to cancel this meeting with your ex and get to know each other before you can convince her that you are dating Logan. I will defiantly help you, but for right now, you need to make up some dumb reason why your 'boyfriend' can't make it and call or meet your ex," the blonde girl sighed.

"All right. Fine. I'll tell Laine that something came up and we'll have to do it some other time," Mathias said.

"Good. You should exchange numbers now if she asks about it," Emma suggested.

I nodded. I handed my phone to Mathias and he handed me his. I was tempted to scroll through his contacts but instead I added myself. I handed him his phone back and looked at Emma.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"We need to meet and get this mission going," she said.

"You guys can come over to my house tomorrow. It is Friday so we'll have all month so sort this out," Mathias said. He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and scribbled on it. "Here's my address. Come any time after twelve. My roommate will be there but I'll explain it to him. He'll think I'm a total dumbass but he'll help."

Emma and I nodded. I took the paper from Mathias. Emma looked at me.

"Logan, you'll have to give up guys for the duration of the act," she whispered.

"I know that!" I snapped, trying to hide my blush.

"What should I tell her?" he asked.

I bit my lip in thought. "Tell her that…um…I got a last minute call from my parents to come and visit them?"

Mathias nodded. "That's good enough."

I looked up at the clock. "Well, school's over," I muttered. "Have fun, Mathias."

"Wait a sec," Mathias said. "What's your last name?"

"Williams," I replied.

"Got it."

Mathias slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria and toward the front of the school. He mentally cursed himself for getting into this mess, and for not bringing a jacket. Half of him hoped that Laine had forgotten about the meeting, but the other half knew she didn't. Mathias walked through the archway at the entrance to the building.

"Mathias!"

He sighed. Laine rushed toward him and grabbed his arm.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"He couldn't come. He left as soon as school got out because his parents asked him last minute to visit them for a bit over break," Mathias explained.

Laine crossed her arms and pouted. "I expect to meet him soon. I won't give up on you, though," she said with a smile. "At least tell me his name."

"It's Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Williams. Logan Williams," Mathias said.

"The slut?"

Mathias clenched his fists. "Why does everyone call him that? He isn't a slut!"

Laine shrugged. "I don't know. According to some of the girls I've been hanging out with recently he's slept with nearly half of the guys in this school. Sounds a bit like a slut to me. I'd be careful if I were you, Mathias. He'll probably cheat on you within a week."

The Dane blinked. "I…I didn't— Wait a minute, no, he wouldn't."

"Oh, he didn't tell you? That's not a good things to do in a relationship. You know, keep secrets?" Laine chided. "And Mathias, honey, come on. At least you'll have me when he cheats on you. I wasn't kidding about not giving up on you, you know."

"Uh huh," Mathias said, not really knowing what the blonde girl was saying. "I have to go."

He turned on his heels and headed for his car. He faintly heard Laine calling out to him shouting his name and goodbyes. He blocked her out and unlocked his car. Mathias slipped into the driver's seat and switched on the car. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove to his apartment.

The first thing I did when I got back to my apartment was collapse on the couch. The second thing I did was check my phone to see if Mathias sent me any messages. The third thing I did was actually text him.

**To: Mathias  
How did it go?**

I turned on the TV to take my mind off of things. Then my phone buzzed.

**From: Mathias**  
**She believed me, but she still wants to meet you.**

**To: Mathias**  
**She can later, after we get things sorted out.**

**From: Mathias**  
**I learned something, thought. About you.**

I narrowed my eyes.

**To: Mathias**  
**What could she possibly know about me? She's never met me.**

**From: Mathias**  
**When I told her your name, her first response was 'the slut'.**

I winced. I understood that sleeping with a lot of different guys would earn you the title of 'slut' but I've never actually been called one so it kinda hurt.

**To: Mathias**  
**What did she say?**

**From: Mathias  
She said that the girls she hangs out with told her that you've slept with nearly half the guys in**

**To: Mathias  
Yeah, its true, but I remember telling you when you asked me to be your fake boyfriend.**

I waited for his response. I nervously played with the sleeves of my sweater. I glanced at the TV that I turned on but wasn't paying attention to. I wasn't familiar with what was on. I didn't even know the channel. I grabbed the remote and switched it off. My phone buzzed. I grabbed it.

**From: Mathias**  
**I thought you were joking or something, I don't know.**

**To: Mathias**  
**I'm sorry.**

**From: Mathias**  
**Why are you apologizing? Mathias sent.**

**To: Mathias  
I don't know. You're probably grossed out now. I understand if you want to call this off**.

**From: Mathias**  
**You're an idiot. I don't really care about that. Well, as long as you don't 'cheat on me' then it doesn't really matter. I still like you and think you're a pretty cool guy. Sleeping with half the male population in our school isn't going to change that. You better still come tomorrow, I want to get the annoying bitch off my back. :)  
**

My cheeks started to grow hot. I couldn't think of something to respond with so I ended up sending,

**To: Mathias**  
**Thanks. Don't worry. Emma and I'll be there tomorrow.**

**From: Mathias**  
**Good. I have to go, my roommate is yelling at me to clean up. I'll text you later.**

**To: Mathias**  
**Bye.**

I placed my phone on the cushion beside me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I laughed to myself.

"There's no way he's going to text me later."

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. When the ringing continued, I groaned again and sat up. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:49 am. I snatched my phone from my side table and looked at the caller ID. I answered and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Mathias?" I groaned. "What the hell, it's almost four in the morning."

"_Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I called you. You were the only person who I guessed wouldn't get mad at me so I just went for it. I'm sorry."_

"God, you're lame. I don't care," I said honestly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Deal."

I got off the phone with Mathias at around seven in the morning. And slept for another four hours. At around nine, I dragged myself out of bed and showered. After I got dressed, I called Emma.

"Emma, hey. Do you want to come over and get breakfast before we head over to Mathias' house?" I asked her.

"_Hell yeah_," she replied.

I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door and down the stairs. I walked up to my car, unlocked it, and climbed inside. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Emma's place.

I waited for about ten minutes before she emerged from her house. She got into the passenger side and turned to me.

"So what have you been up to?" she inquired as she put on her seatbelt.

I sighed. "Well, Mathias called me at four in the morning and we ended up talking until about seven so then I slept for four hours. Nothing exciting."

Emma started at me. "Nothing exciting? The guy you're pretending to be the boyfriend of who you also like called you at four and you talked until seven. That's pretty fucking exciting if you ask me. You guys are practically dating."

"We still don't know anything about each other," I explained as I pulled into the IHOP parking lot.

"Then what the hell did you talk about?"

"I don't even remember."

"You're such a loser."

"It was early. Did you expect me to document everything we said?"

Emma shrugged. "I just assumed you'd remember everything your crush since freshman year of high school says."

I shot her a glare. "Shut up."

"I hope this whole fake boyfriend thing ends up with you two actually getting together. You'd make a hella cute couple," Emma sighed.

I scoffed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**I actually really like where I'm planning on this fic going. It's going to be fun. I want to get better at writing fluff because I want to have some hella fluffy chapters later on.**

**Also if I was confident posting smut, I'd post that (because I already wrote some for this fic because an idea hit me but I am so not confident posting it so I'm not so sorry.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the second chapter. Hopefully I'll get the third done and posted tomorrow.**

******Reuploading because of an error (thank you to ThatWeirdFangirlOverThere for pointing it out)**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time we finished breakfast, it was 12:07 pm.

"Do you even know where he lives?" Emma asked as we got back into the car.

"He gave us his address," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes and started the car. I pulled out of the IHOP parking lot and drove to Mathias' house with the help of my phone GPS and Emma.

* * *

"Well," Emma said, "this is it."

I put my car in park and switched it off. I got out of the driver's side and looked at the slip of paper Mathias had given me the day before.

"Apartment 12C," I read aloud.

As soon as I read off the apartment number, Emma grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the building. After asking for the floor number, she tugged me toward the elevator. After the elevator stopped on his floor, she pulled me to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"I got it!"

I recognized the voice as Mathias', so at least we got the right room. The door opened and a half naked Mathias stood in the doorway. Emma covered her mouth, not because of seeing a guy shirtless, but so she wouldn't make any comments to me. I hesitated, using all my will not to let my eyes wander.

"I actually didn't think you guys would come," Mathias chuckled. He stepped aside. "Come in."

I avoided his gaze and entered the apartment. I was amazed at how large it was. It must've been expensive.

"Go wait in the living room. I'll be right there," Mathias said as he ducked into another room.

Emma dragged me toward the living room and sat me on the couch. She turned to me and grinned.

"Do I have to get you a birthday present now?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and shoved her away. She giggled slightly and began to dig through her purse. Mathias reentered the living room buttoning up a red and white flannel shirt. He sat down on the armchair in front of me.

A smaller blond haired boy entered the kitchen. He glared at Mathias and then looked at me.

"I'm sorry that Mathias is making you do this," he said in a monotonous voice.

"Shut up, Lukas, I'm not making anyone do anything," Mathias huffed. He gestured toward Lukas with his head. "That's my roommate, Lukas, by the way." He glanced at Emma. "All right, so where do we start?" he asked.

Emma's eyes brightened. "Glad you asked," she said. "I have a list." She pulled a yellow legal pad out of her purse and grinned. "It just a list a list of a few simple things couples should know about each other, plus a list of favorites and least favorites, then a couple quick questions about each other's sex lives, families, and, of course, each other."

Mathias and I both stared at Emma.

"What? I didn't say this was going to be quick and easy. Plus after we get the basics down, you two are going to have to go on dates and take pictures and eventually you're going to have to have your first kiss. If this girl really wants you back, Mathias, you are going to need to give it your all because she's going to give all hers. She's going to want to know every single little detail. We can try to avoid her questions about your guy's sex life but who knows how long you can get around that."

Mathias sighed. "Well, I got myself and you into this," he said to me, "so I'm going to get us out. Go for it, Emma."

"It would be my pleasure," she said. "All right, but before we start, we need to pick a time for how long you two have been dating."

Mathias scratched his chin. "How about four months?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Emma nodded. "Okay then, first question. Middle name?"

I hesitated. I hated my middle name. "Spencer," I said quietly.

"Anderson," Mathias offered.

"Birthday?"

"June fifth."

"December twelfth," I muttered.

Emma nodded. I noticed that she was writing down our answered. "Birthplace," she asked next.

"Copenhagen, Denmark."

"New York, New York."

"Horoscope?"

"Gemini."

"Sagittarius," I said.

"Fears?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this necessary?" I asked.

"Answer the fucking question, Logan," Emma snapped.

"Fine. Thunderstorms," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, man, yours is better than mine. I'm scared of birds. Those things are monsters," Mathias sighed.

I began to laugh. I couldn't help it.

"Dude, come on," Mathias said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I said between giggles.

Emma smiled softly. "All right, time for the big list of favorites and least favorites."

* * *

Once Emma was finished asking her three page long list of questions, it was around five thirty-two and I was exhausted.

"What if she asks what it's like to live with each other because at four months, living with each other wouldn't be surprising? What would you say then? Or how good of a cook Logan is? If you cook, that is. Or what it's like to sleep with each other?" Lukas spoke up. "If you ask me, I think you two should live together for the time being."

Mathias nodded. "You make a fair point, Lukas. I'm down. Logan?

I hesitated. "Y-yeah, o-okay," I said with a shaky voice.

Emma clasped her hands together. "Perfect! Lukas, you can stay at Logan's apartment. You won't have to worry about rent because he pays in advance so next year's rent has already been paid for. Is that cool, Logan?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Whatever's there feel free to use."

Lukas nodded silently.

"Well, Logan and I are going to go get his stuff. We'll be back soon," Emma said happily. "Oh, and boys? Don't bullshit this. Be sincere and real when you go on these dates. And don't warn each other about the first kiss because those are spontaneous. Make this believable."

* * *

Emma and I returned to Mathias' apartment after we met Lukas at mine. After we exchanged keys, he wished me luck.

"Its best you two sleep in the same bed," Emma said.

Mathias waved his hand. "I was already planning on doing that," he said nonchalantly.

My cheeks grew hot. Emma smirked at me and handed me what she was carrying that was mine.

She scribbled something on a loose piece of paper and handed it to Mathias. "If you need anything, here's my number. Have fun, Logan!"

I mentally cursed as I watched Emma exit the apartment.

"All right, so anything here is yours to use. My room—er, _our _room, is over here." Mathias grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward a doorway. He directed me inside and stopped.

I stared at the interior of the room: a king-sized bed with white sheets and a fluffy white comforter, a large bathroom with a walk in shower and a large bathtub, a large dresser, and a walk in closet. I was too in awe that I didn't even realize that Mathias had left the room and retrieved my stuff.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

"U-um, if that's okay…"

"The dresser is empty so you can keep your clothes there," Mathias said. "You can put your shoes in the closet."

I nodded and began to unpack. Mathias helped me fold and organize my clothes into the drawers.

"You said your birthday's on the twelfth of December, right?" Mathias asked me as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How old will you be?"

"Nineteen."

"Ah, so you're younger. What do you like?" he inquired.

"Huh?"

"I want to do something. Your birthday is ten days away."

"I don't really care."

Mathias pouted. I heard the bed creak. I began to close one of the drawers, but froze when I felt hands on my hips.

"C'mon, tell me what you want to do. You have to want something," Mathias whined. He slid his hands slightly down my thighs. His breath tickled my neck. I gasped when I felt his lips on my neck. I chewed on my bottom lip to stop sounds from escaping as he nipped and sucked on my neck. "Do you want sex?" he whispered in my ear.

"Stop," I whimpered.

"Not until you tell me what you want," Mathias hummed, teasing at the hem of my jeans.

"Fine! Just…I don't know, just take me out to dinner or something!"

Mathias stepped back.

"That was mean," I hissed, crossing my arms as I turned around.

Mathias just smirked and shrugged. "Are you any good a cooking?" he asked.

My glared softened as I nodded. Mathias nodded in approval.

"You know, I might keep you around longer then I had planned," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mathias ignored my question. "Do you wanna go get something to eat? I'll take you somewhere nice because it's our first date," he said smirking.

"Ugh, fine. You're still a dick, though."

"I know."

* * *

Mathias insisted on taking me to some place called McCormick's. It was actually a pretty classy place, in my opinion. I don't want to get into all the details but it was a pretty good first date. I learned about some of Mathias' friends. Turns out most of his close friends are gay. His closest circle of friends included four people, excluding him: Berwald, Tino, Emil, and Lukas. The five of them were referred to as the Nordic Five. He told me that Berwald and Tino were a couple and that Emil also had a boyfriend. He made me remind him to introduce me to them.

After he paid, he escorted me back to his '65 Mustang Convertible. By the time we returned to his apartment, it was almost ten o'clock.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Mathias announced when we entered the bedroom.

I nodded and watched him enter the bathroom and lazily pulled the door shut. Instead of closing all the way, the door was cracked. I opened the top drawer in my dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy sweatpants. I pulled my shirt over my head and stripped off my jeans. I pulled on the sweatpants and climbed into the bed on this side closest to the bathroom.

The sound of water filled my ears. I rolled over onto my stomach and pressed my face into the pillow, trying to block out the dirty thoughts that were filling my head, like how a shower of that size would make an ideal place for shower sex. I groaned into the pillow.

The water shut off and the door hit the wall. I was tempted to look, but I kept my face buried into the pillow.

"You okay?" Mathias asked me.

"Yeah."

I felt weight on the other side of the bed. I kept my face buried into the pillow.

"Night, Logan," Mathias said.

"Night," I replied.

"I can't hear you."

I rolled onto my side so I was facing him. "I said goodnight."

Mathias reached toward me and patted my head. "Thought so."

* * *

**Finally got the third chapter posted. I was going to add a lot more with the whole questions thing but I made a long list and it would've taken forever to think of an answer for each of them. I had 74 questions planned, and I only put five in. **

**I'm also deciding whether or not to eventually change the rating and post smut or just have implied smut and keep it rated T. I'm leaning toward implied smut but I might change my mind.**

**I'll try to post chapter four some time this week. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning confused and unable to breath. Then I remembered. I was at Mathias' apartment. I lived here now. Once I had that all figured out, I wondered why I was having so much trouble breathing. I tried to move but I couldn't. I glanced down and noticed a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. Then I realized they were Mathias'.

I pressed my hands to my cheeks to try and stop myself from blushing. I mentally cursed Emma for making the whole situation harder than it was at the beginning. I still had the feeling she was only helping out because she knew that I liked him and she was trying to get us together. But she _was_ trying really hard to help, though…I mean, the poor girl _walked_ home for Christ's sake.

I sighed and pried Mathias' arms off my waist, praying that he was a heavy sleeper. When he showed no signs of waking, I walked over to the dresser, pulled out some clothes, and headed into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before I finished showering. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked around for the clothes I pulled out but they were nowhere to be seen. I groaned inwardly (it would be a bad time to wake Mathias now) and opened the door slightly. I peeked out. Mathias was still fast asleep. I slowly opened the door the rest of the way and quickly grabbed my clothes off of the bed.

I rushed back into the bathroom and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and stared at the bed, desperately wanting to climb back in. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me. I sat down on the couch in Mathias' living room and sent a group text to Alfred and Emma.

**To: Alfred, Emma**  
** Do you guys wanna meet up for breakfast and then hang out?**

The couch was extremely comfortable. I felt like I was gradually sinking into it. I was about to doze off but a vibration ripped me awake.

**From: Emma**  
** hell yeah son**

**From: Alfred**  
** dude yes**

**To: Alfred, Emma**  
** Okay, I'll pick you guys up in ten**

I set my phone down on the coffee table and sighed. I got off of the couch and walked quietly back into Mathias' bedroom to retrieve my wallet and key. I debated whether or not to wake Mathias and tell him I would be gone for a while but I decided it would be best to let him sleep. He looked pretty damn peaceful and I wanted him to like me so yeah. I grabbed my stuff from the bedside table, along with my shoes and jacket. I shut the door quietly behind me and slipped on my shoes. I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my keys off of the bar in the kitchen.

* * *

I pulled up in front of Emma and Alfred's apartment building. Emma shared an apartment with one of my other good friends, Elizaveta, and Alfred shared an apartment with his best friend Arthur (and I'm 99.99% sure that they're fucking each other).

Emma was the first down. She was running, so I guess Alfred wasn't far behind. She hurried to the passenger side. I saw Alfred run out of the building after her.

"Any reason you're running like a madwoman?" I asked her.

She held up her index finger as she panted, trying to catch her breath. "Okay, I raced Alfred to see who would get shot-gun," she explained as Alfred climbed into the back seat.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so lame. Where do you want to go for breakfast?" I asked.

"Starbucks!" Emma exclaimed.

"I second that," Alfred said.

"You and me both."

* * *

I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. It wasn't crowded, which was a good thing, so there were probably empty seats inside because there was no way in hell we were going to sit outside. It's like 20 degrees out there.

I unlocked the car and got out, shivering because of the cold air. After Emma and Alfred got out, I locked my car. We hurried inside and sat down at a table.

"I'll order," Alfred said. "What do you two want?"

"Peppermint latte and a blueberry muffin," I said.

"Eggnog cappuccino and a red velvet cupcake," Emma responded.

Alfred nodded and walked over to the barista. My phone started to vibrate repeatedly but I ignored it. I noticed a group of girls sitting on the other side of the building. One of them, a brunette, was staring at me. She stood up and made her way over here. She sat down at our table.

"Um, can I help you?" Emma asked.

"Not you," the brunette girl said. She looked at me. "You."

"Me? What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You're Logan Williams. Is that correct?" the brunette girl asked with a sweet, yet fake, smile.

"Yeah, that's me, what do you want?" I asked, getting extremely annoyed.

"My name is Melanie. I'm Laine's best friend. So Mathias' girlfriend's best friend."

"I think you mean ex-girlfriend," Emma muttered.

Melanie shot Emma a quick glare then turned back to me. My heart started beating faster. Melanie rested her chin on her hand.

"So you're the slut who's 'dating' Laine's Mathias," she mused, the hatred obvious in her tone.

"He's not hers anymore," I said.

Melanie laughed. "How cute. You do know he doesn't really like you. He's just trying to make her jealous. You probably haven't even had sex yet."

"But we have."

Melanie's smug smile faltered. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Let's see if you're telling the truth."

Emma gave me a fist bump under the table.

"What are you even doing?" Emma asked.

"Texting Laine to text Mathias and see if this is true."

Emma and I rolled our eyes. My phone vibrated a few times again. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the screen. I only paid attention to the most recent message.

**From: Mathias  
what the fuck are you doing? don't you dare go anywhere, i'm coming to get you and you're going to tell me exactly what you said to her you fucking idiot **

I sighed. Well this is just dandy. Melanie shot me one last glare before getting up and returning to her table. Alfred sat down with the coffees and pastries.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't even know. But Mathias is one his way over here to get me so I think he's a bit pissed off at what I said," I replied.

I took a sip of my latte, watching the door. Then the bell jingled and Mathias, looking unfairly hot in a black leather jacket and a white shirt and black skinny jeans, stormed inside. He scanned the building until our eyes met. He walked over to the three of us and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're coming with me."

"But I drove here."

"Then give you keys to Emma and let her take your car home and then you can pick it up later," Mathias said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to Emma. I picked up the bag that had my blueberry muffin in it and grabbed my coffee. As we walked out, Mathias put his arm around me to sell the whole boyfriend this to Melanie. I waited for him to unlock his car. I opened the passenger side door and got inside, setting my coffee in the cupholder.

Mathias got into the car, started it, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What the fuck happened in there. Tell me," Mathias demanded.

"Your ex-girlfriend's best friend came over to us, said some stuff, and the left," I replied.

"Then why did Laine text me asking if it was true that you and I had sex?" Mathias inquired.

I sighed. "Because I kinda said we did…did you answer her?"

"No, I didn't, and why would you say that?"

I groaned. "Beauce I panicked."

"Well thanks to you, shes probably going to start asking questions and I don't know the first thing about having sex with a guy," Mathias hissed. "And why didn't you answer my texts?"

I pulled out my phone. I had **(7) Messages**, all from Mathias.

**From: Mathias  
hey logan where are you**

**From: Mathias  
logan i'm serious, where are you**

**From: Mathias  
what the fuck answer me**

**From: Mathias  
whatever bitch**

**From: Mathias  
why is laine asking if we've had sex **

**From: Mathias  
what the fuck we haven't had sex**

**From: Mathias  
what the fuck are you doing? don't you dare go anywhere, i'm coming to get you and you're going to tell me exactly what you said to her, you fucking idiot **

"Sorry, okay," I said. "And if any questions are asked, I'll answer them because I will probably know the answer."

Mathias sighed. "Me too. But what if she asks me like how long your dick is or how long it usually take you to orgasm or how good you are at giving head?"

"I'm pretty sure none of those will come up, but if you're that worried, we can always fuck when we get home," I said.

I was being serious but hopefully Mathias would take it as a joke. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you being serious?" he asked.

"Why?"

Mathias rolled his eyes. "Don't fuck with me. Were you joking or not?"

"Of course I'm joking. If I wasn't, what would you've done?" I asked.

Mathias shrugged. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious…"

"Are you saying you actually _want_ to have sex with me?"

"I wouldn't mind," Mathias hummed as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

It was my turn to stare at him. If he was being serious there was no way I was going to miss this opportunity.

"If you're being serious, I'll do it," I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So if I were to take you do my room right now and start making out with you, you wouldn't mind?" Mathias asked.

"Not at all."

"Fine. Then come on."

We got out of his car and started walking toward the building. Mathias grabbed my arms and dragged me behind him. He pushed opened the door and pulled me up the stairs. My mind was racing. I was actually going to have sex with the one person that I actually wanted to do it with. Mathias pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

He pulled me into his room. "You sure you don't want to back out?"

I scoffed. "You should be asking yourself that question."

Mathias pinned me against the wall. "You asked for it."

"So did you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And he did. He pressed his lips against mine. It started out slow but then his hands grabbed my hips and my hands found his hair and his tongue forced its way into my mouth. They twisted around each other. I could taste alcohol on him. He must've been drinking before he came to get me. This whole thing is probably happening because he's been drinking. But I didn't care. I felt my legs weaken. Mathias broke the kiss and lifted me up. He tossed me on the bed and crawled on top of me, pushing his hands up my shirt and kissing my neck. I yelped when he bit down on my neck. He continued to kiss and suck on the skin of my neck, probably leaving all sorts of dark marks that I would have to find a way to hide tomorrow. I gasped when his hands found my chest.

"You're going to have to show me what to do," he said.

"Don't worry," I replied, trying hard not to moan, "I will."

* * *

**O****kay, yeah, so they do it. It may seem rushed but its necessary for the plot. **

**Sorry for taking a while to update. I need to get better at updating. And thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews, it means a lot. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter kbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. My mind was hazy but I remembered yesterday perfectly. I glanced over and Mathias' side of the bed, not surprised to find it empty. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood, ignoring the throbbing pain in my hips. I stumbled over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. After I dressed, I hobbled over to the door and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing I noticed was the silence. I called out but there was no answer. Then I saw a yellow legal pad resting on the island in the kitchen. I approached it and picked it up.

'I went out. Be back later. -M'

I crumpled it up and threw it to the ground in anger. How fucking typical of him to leave the next day. I was stupid to even think that he'd still even been in the bed, let alone the house. I rolled my eyes and sulked back into the room. I closed my eyes as I opened up the dresser.

"I need to just forget about it…" I muttered to myself. "But…maybe I should just…" I cut myself off with a frustrated groan.

I walked over to the table next to the bed and picked up my phone, ripping the charger chord out.

**To: Mathias  
can we talk about what happened yesterday?**

I tossed my phone down on the bed, walking back over to the dresser that held my clothes. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a plain white t-shirt. I pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. After I dressed, I walked into the closet and slipped on a pair of black and white Vans.

I took a deep breath and picked up my phone. My chest tightened.

**From: Mathias  
what happened yesterday? **

**To: Mathias  
sorry?**

**From: Mathias  
look I have no clue what you're talking about. all I remember is taking you home. that's it. did something else happen?**

I stared at my phone in disbelief. I didn't know whether to be shocked or not surprised.

**To: Mathias  
are you being serious?**

**From: Mathias  
okay seriously, if its got you so worked up you have to tell me. what happened?**

I was tempted to throw my phone at the wall.

**To: Mathias  
I clearly remember you fucking me yesterday so what the fuck **

I regretted that as soon as I sent it. I was just incredibly pissed off but at the same time, total unfazed that he'd just get up and leave. He's probably so used to one night stands.

**From: Mathias  
I have no idea what you're talking about. sorry**

**To: Mathias  
fuck you**

**From: Mathias  
I have to go. I'm sorry**

**To: Mathias  
shut the fuck up. you and I both know you're not sorry at all**

I was officially pissed off. I ignored Mathias' reply and texted Emma.

**To: Emma  
I need to stay with you for a while. Mathias fucked up. meet me at chik-fil-a I'll explain there. bring al**

**From: Emma  
okie dokie**

I hurried out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen. I grabbed my leather jacket from the table and snatched up my keys. I took a deep breath and walked out the door without a second glance.

* * *

When I walked into Chick-fil-a, what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. I walked over to where Emma and the others were sitting.

"Okay, when I said meet me at Chick-fil-a, bring Al, I meant just Alfred, not…everyone that I know," I said, looking at the five unexpected guests.

Sitting at the table along with my best friends Emma and Alfred, were Antonio Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy (more commonly known as the Bad Touch Trio), Antonio's best friend, Lovino Vargas, and Emma's older brother Tim.

"Sorry. They were already here so no big deal, you know?" Emma mused.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Gilbert. "Whatever."

"Okay so what did you want to tell me? You said that Mathias fucked up and that you need to stay with me for a bit. So what the hell happed? Oh and for those who don't know, Logan is pretending to be Mathias' boyfriend until his crazy ex-girlfriend gets over him."

"You mean Laine?" Francis asked.

Emma nodded.

"_Dieu_, she was the worst," he replied.

Antonio nodded, "_Sí_, she was one _chica loca_."

"So what did he do?" Gilbert asked.

"I can already feel you guys judging me but," I said, "I slept with Mathias yesterday. I don't even know how it happened but I do know that Mathias had been drinking before _but_ I know he wasn't drunk because I know Mathias doesn't get drunk easily. So I slept with him and then the next morning he was gone. To be honest, I wasn't surprised, but when I texted him and asked to talk about it, he said he didn't remember. I'm not sure if he was just saying that because he doesn't want to talk about it or whatever but it pissed me the fuck off and I don't really want to be around him for a while," I explained.

"Wow, what a dick," Lovino said.

"You can totally stay with me," Emma said. "And I won't say anything about you finally sleeping with him because that wouldn't be right because what he did was extremely asshole-ish."

I ignored the constant vibration of my phone against my thigh. I just want to be away from Mathias for a while. With my birthday coming up soon, I needed time to myself.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Mathias being able to find you because if he asks, we won't tell. Well, not until you're ready that is," Antonio said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

* * *

**Wow, that was fun. Sorry for no updates for a while, my exams are coming up and I need to study. This chapter is a bit short but hopefully the next one will be longer. Also the next one will be in Mathias' point of view because we need to hear his side of the story. **

**Also I used google translate for the Spanish and French words so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like!**


End file.
